Soul Touch
The Soul Touch are a selection of skills and techniques born from intense control not of just one's chakra, but the very energies that make it up. The Soul Touch has, as with all techniques, varying levels of difficulty amongst itself. Some are even literal prerequisites before one can attain the higher level. However, as with all techniques, there can exist users of Soul Touch that have such incredible affinity for a certain skill that they may be capable of learning one or two of the Soul Touch despite not having anything near the required level of control to normally learn even the easiest of them. Gula/Temperantia You are your power and your energy is you. The path of Yin and Yang is the birthright of all that walk on its fatal roads; it all belongs to everyone and it all belongs to you. Gula is the ability to know yourself and all that you can plunder from the world, where one will never lose sight of your power no matter how alien it has become. So long as you can grasp and harness it, you can pull it into your existence and use it to fuel yourself with incredible strength and unrivalled force. This mostly relates to energy originating from yourself, or Nature Chakra, but it is entirely possible to tap into the power of another, given that you own the permission or right to do so by method of chakra transfer or other means. The ability to know where you are at all times is but a step towards Temperantia. All ninja can sense chakra, Sensor ninja even more so. Nazrin's ability to sense the chakra of the world is on another level. As with all senses, information actually has to reach the user for one to process it. For Nazrin... it doesn't. Mindful of all surroundings, for as long as it exists, from the sight of the dead to the sound of the world, Temperantia allows her senses reach the precise location where sensory data exists, and takes it in her mind. Following the raw energy of existence, so long as it exists for her to sense, she will sense it. To be able to do this, one must minimally have the ability to sense mental and physical energy (not Yin and Yang Chakra). Avarita/Caritas The hands of greed that knows not limit or control, endless desire to make all as one, Avarita is the ability of manifest self. A user of Avarita can instantly transport her energies limitlessly to any point within her senses, ignoring barriers physical or otherwise impeding its path. So long as the user of Avarita is capable of perceiving the location she is transferring her power to, nothing can stop the process, save that the time of all existence itself stops to prevent the process from even occurring. A user of Avarita is easily capable of bringing any other things along with the transportation. Connecting all that belongs to the user, where Gula allows one to know the self, Avarita allows one to stay as the self, where all parts of the self become autonomous and become capable of acting like a true hivemind under a singular intelligence that is the self. The generosity and sacrifice that cannot be seized by the hands of Greed. A user of Caritas has seen the souls of the world and discovered the process in which a soul infuses all living beings, allowing the user to sacrifice one’s own soul with such precision and purity to bolster the light of another’s, granting all great life, power and clarity, using one's own soul to reinforce the physical body and soul of another. This is technically the easiest of the Soul Touch to learn, because many great shinobi already know its far more basic version in the form of the Chakra Transfer Technique, providing the basis of converting one's own energy into a form compatible with others. The might of Caritas is such that it is even greater than the Life Touch of the Six Paths Yang Power, and is technically capable of allowing regeneration of all body parts with no other external aid by anchoring the body to the spirit with such integrity that it can repair itself based on the blueprint of the soul, rather than merely trying to keep the body alive as it is normal. Ira/Patientia No man is infinitely forgiving, and even the kindest soul builds hatred deep in their hearts. Do not waver, for it is the nature of all that live. Ira allows the user to project the immortal rage of their soul onto the physical plane, smiting their foes with the heat of burning fury. It anchors itself to the body like a Bijuu Chakra Shroud with nothing but the user's pure might. The soul projection is the extension of the body, and requires no additional skill to manipulate once one has discovered how to project it in the first place. It's not merely a freakishly powerful Chakra Cloak, as by enforcing the self that is your soul upon the world, a user of Ira also improves all parts of the self much like that of Superbia, except through a different mechanism. Unlike Superbia, however, as this technique is fueled by the soul itself, one can only use their own energy reserves for Ira. Unlike Superbia, however, Ira can also extend one's reach and touch range, and prevents anything from actually touching the body of Ira's user, even strikes coming from other dimensions such as that of the Limbo: Border Jail and similar effects. More advanced users of Ira will eventually manage to leave behind their mortal shell and use their soul to puppet it from any distance and range, as long as both exist, allowing one to forever haunt the world of the living. This soul, all versions of it, despite not having a physical body or mind, regenerates both forms of energy regardless, even to a greater extent without the limitations of a physical form holding her back, and is entirely capable of absolutely anything the user might have been capable of. The soul can interact with the physical world, just like its less advanced form. As a side effect of this, a user of Ira is technically both living and dead and has become capable of moving to and back from the Pure Land and Naraka at will, and as both soul and body exist, will still be capable of moving her body as if she was never gone. Unlike the Soul Transformation Technique which uses the external energy source of chakra to manipulate the soul, Ira assumes direct control and takes over the soul in itself, allowing one to know all parts of the soul, and can even consider one's self as dead, alive or both at any time, whichever is most beneficial to the user at the point of time. And of course, beyond that which is Ira, the infinite calm that smites the self flaying flames of wrath, and in one's unending endurance scribe your existence unto the world. In one's great understanding of the soul will one come to be able to use techniques in advance, limitlessly carving them into the soul and the user's energies itself, and draw upon its power at a later time. Even Fuinjutsu can be etched into the Soul in this manner, allowing one use Fuinjutsu from the Soul. With Patientia, the user can cast techniques halfway, and store its incomplete form to continue the casting at a later date. Even continuous techniques such like many Genjutsu can be used without a target and stored, all while allowing one to keep 'using' the technique and adding it all into its stored state. This allows the user of Patientia to indirectly charge techniques that normally should not be able to be charged, unleashing it in the future with much greater might. One can even unleash stored techniques in parts, allowing the user of Patientia to, for example, use up half her store of a Fireball Jutsu and save the rest for later. If a technique in Patientia's stores can be used to save the user from death or eternal confinement, it will automatically be used up to save the user's life. Storing techniques to be activated upon certain conditions in the same vein as the Transcription Seal is also possible. Superbia/Humilitas A speck of dust in an incomprehensible world, you are nothing, never forget. The ultimate ability to make yourself one with the world mother, edge unending and time everlasting. This is the art of Sage Mode and the true end of the art they wish to eventually achieve, and also the second easiest of the Soul Touch; Like Sage Mode, you take Nature Chakra and use it as your own. Unlike Sage Mode, the chakra is no longer Nature Chakra, as you take it and turn it to your own. As Sage Mode grants you boons in the form of an aspect of nature, Superbia instead advances the aspect of yourself, enhancing your abilities in every last category rather than the mere physically and mentally that is the standard Chakra Enhancement and its more advanced variant Chakra Cloaks. Even the difficulty of this, however, cannot be compared to its true use that is Humilitas, for as the user becomes nature itself, the user's very existence becomes, not invisible, but transparent to all senses that may seek to discover it. The user and her chakra is technically there and can technically be sensed, and yet she will not appear in the senses of anyone for she is transparent to it all. You won't even be able to sense yourself touching her, though you will still feel the pressure from you touching her on your fingers, for she does physically exist. AOE effects with no physical component will simply pass through her and not affect her, as she simply isn't there to affect to those effects. This mostly affects seals, such as, say, the user will not trigger a security seal no matter how much she tries to trigger it, or a chakra absorption seal simply will be unable to grasp her chakra and take it, as her chakra simply isn't there to the seal. This, however, does effectively make the user's genjutsu impenetrable (as victims can't discover the foreign chakra to expel) and impenetrable to genjutsu (as genjutsu users can't find any chakra to affect). Luxuria/Castitas The singular proof of love that changes and alters itself at every moment, and yet all can see for what it is, no matter how different the form it takes. A user of Luxuria has seen the underpinnings of energy and chakra itself, unveiling chakra potency and properties for the misdirection that it is. Able to alter the properties of her energies and chakra, a user of Luxuria is capable of using and learning every technique, even if they are presupposed to require special or unique energies, by virtue of her ability to transform her own energies into that which she requires. Any physical structure that are required for a technique can be replicated by the energies of the user herself, allowing a Luxuria user to copy even techniques normally reserved only for bloodline users. The rejection of the impure that shields one from corruption—the eternal love that remains when ephemeral Lusts are washed away. The Chakra of living beings naturally shields them from many threats and passively prevents malicious effects from being formed within the body, washing away the Chakra of others as it tries to take shape. Against attacks that completed outside of the body, however, it may only serve as a protective shield against harm. To the user of Castitas, however, all the world is her, and with the incredible might of her control even completed structures of already formed Jutsu and Seals may be eroded away by the river of power that flows within and outside her. A user of Castitas takes her Power and clashes it with other techniques with the opposite of their structure, using up energy to negate an equal amount of energy. The user may even choose to merely partially negate a technique, removing a technique's safeguards (such as the part of a Chakra Cloak that prevents it from wrecking havoc upon the user's own body, or the control mechanism of the Flying Thunder God that allows users to choose which seal to teleport to) and allowing the power of the enemy to cause chaos among themselves. Castitas is not limited only to techniques, purifying even physical matter and even the energies of others itself, to the point where it can render it all to their inert states where it belongs to all and where all is none. Acedia/Industria The mighty testament to the ingenuity of mankind's search for infinite wealth and convenience, expression of the unending deisre for sloth. Not exactly a technique that requires the use of chakra, Acedia is a ningenjutsu of the highest order, stacking together as many skills as possible to bring about the most incredible body motion. The ability to go from zero to maximum speed in no discernable time (Momentum Break), to shift one's momentum to maintain numerical speed regardless of direction (Momentum Shift), and of course speed incredible for all, even energy flow itself. Acedia grants its user mind affecting techniques to speed up perception so greatly that the user can literally see time progress photograph by photograph, burning all senses eternally into memory, a technique that would otherwise be referred to as the Shutter Eye when separated. Acedia is to the Perpetual Body Flicker Combo what the Perpetual Body Flicker Combo is to the Flying Thunder God. The effort and passion that succeeds where Sloth might make one falter, Industria represents the incredible might of persistence within the energies of its wielder. As a result of this skill, the user can mold her power to display such a rigid integrity that allows it to retain its structure for so long as the user wishes, even if the user were to leave them alone, no longer even requiring upkeep to maintain their existence regardless of external interference. Industria allows the user to create and replicate seals with nothing but the solid script of her energy or chakra, letting her observe the flow of power in seals and translate them directly into techniques that she may use with just her chakra or power. Invidia/Benevolentia To watch the great bounty of all things living, allowing the great need to penetrate your desire, no matter how simple or frivolous, uncaring of greatness or meaning, Invidia represents one's ability to turn their energy into anything that could and would ever be, watching the prize of all around you and taking it for your own to use, replicating techniques by watching the flow of chakra and energy within. This by default allows the user to manipulate her energies in its raw untransformed state, such that the user is able to throw literal waves of energy or chakra at others, before drawing it all back into herself as if she hadn't expended any power at all. Like most chakra users, a user of Invidia is capable altering the physical properties of her energies (usually by virtue of elemental transformation). However, a user of Invidia is capable of far more extreme and subtle alterations, such as making her energy hard enough to serve as a physical wall directly, or making her chakra 'sticky' like that of chakra strings, even extremely minor adjustments that allow her to create and alter genjutsu illusions, or outright actual illusions, at will. The final overture of the ability to touch the physical form of energy and power, the ultimate kindness to give and ask for nothing in return. Benevolentia is the motivation of Caritas action, where Caritas reinforces and Benevolentia truly heals. By touching the blueprint of the soul, Benevolentia repairs all beyond even the purity of Castitas. Erasing scars as if they never existed, burning away genetic defects, all made possible by taking the body's blueprint in the soul and altering it in all manner impossible. Techniques to create flesh are common, but Benevolentia heals even the soul. Category:EllenTenshima